Field of the Invention
The present disclosure provides certain small-molecule compounds that are tyrosine kinase inhibitors, in particular Bruton's tyrosine kinase (BTK) inhibitors, and are therefore useful for the treatment of diseases treatable by inhibition of tyrosine kinases such as cancer and inflammatory diseases. Also provided are certain pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds and processes for preparing such compounds.
Description of Related Art
The human genome contains at least 500 genes encoding protein kinases. Many of these kinases have been implicated in human disease and as such represent potentially attractive therapeutic targets. BTK, a member of the Tec family non-receptor tyrosine kinases, is essential for B cell signaling downstream from the B-cell receptor. It is expressed in B cells and other hematopoietic cells such as monocytes, macrophages, and mast cells. BTK is reported to function in various aspects of B cell function that maintain the B cell repertoire (see Gauld S. B. et al., B cell antigen receptor signaling: roles in cell development and disease. Science, 296:1641-2. 2002.)). Clinical validation of the role of B cells in RA has been provided by the efficacy of the biologic Rituxan (an anti-CD20 antibody), which depletes B cells as a mechanism of action (see Perosa F., et al., CD20-depleting therapy in autoimmune diseases: from basic research to the clinic. J Intern Med. 267:260-77. 2010 and Dörner T, et al. Targeting B cells in immune-mediated inflammatory disease: a comprehensive review of mechanisms of action and identification of biomarkers. Pharmacol Ther. 125:464-75. 2010.). BTK is reported to be required for B cell development because patients with the disease X-linked agammaglobulinemia (see Rosen F. S., et al., The primary immunodeficiencies. N Engl J Med. 333:431-40. 1995) lack of antibodies in their bloodstream. Notably, small-molecule BTK inhibitors in pre-clinical development have been reported to be efficacious in collagen-induced arthritis (see Pan Z., et al., Discovery of selective irreversible inhibitors for Bruton's tyrosine kinase. J. Med. Chem. 2:58-61. 2007). The potential advantage of a small molecule BTK inhibitor (beyond the inherent advantage of a small-molecule over a biologic) is that modulation of BTK can inhibit B cell function without permanent removal of the B cell itself. Therefore, the long periods of low B cell levels experienced with the biologic Rituxan should be avoidable by targeting BTK with a small molecule BTK inhibitor.
In addition, the disease modifying activities of BTK are expected to extend beyond those of Rituxan because of effects on addition cellular targets that are involved in propagation of disease. For instance, antigen induced mast cell degranulation is reportedly impaired in mast cells derived from the bone marrow of BTK deficient mice, demonstrating that BTK is downstream of the FcεR1 receptor (see Setoguchi R., et al., Defective degranulation and calcium mobilization of bone-marrow derived mast cells from Xid and BTK-deficient mice. Immunol Lett. 64:109-18. 1998). A similar signaling module exists in monocytes and macrophages for the FcγR1 receptor indicating BTK inhibition is highly likely to modulate TNF production in response to IgG. Both mast cells and macrophages are thought to contribute to propagation of the inflammatory cytokine environment of the diseased synovium.
In addition to the peripheral and synovial effects of BTK inhibition described above, BTK inhibition reportedly will have bone protective effects in an inflamed joint (see Gravallese E. M., et al., Synovial tissue in rheumatoid arthritis is a source of osteoclast differentiation factor. Arthritis Rheum. 43:250-8. 2000). Studies with mice that are either deficient in BTK or have impaired BTK function have reportedly demonstrated that Rank ligand-induced osteoclast differentiation is impaired in the absence of BTK function (see Lee S. H., et. al., The tee family tyrosine kinase BTK Regulates RANKL-induced osteoclast maturation. J. Biol. Chem. 283:11526-34. 2008). Taken together, these studies can be interpreted as suggesting that a BTK inhibitor could inhibit or reverse the bone destruction that occurs in RA patients. Given the importance of B cells in autoimmune disease, BTK inhibitors could also have utility in other autoimmune diseases such as systemic lupus erythematosus (see Shlomchik M. J., et. al., The role of B cells in lpr/lpr-induced autoimmunity. J. Exp Med. 180:1295-1306. 1994). Notably, an irreversible BTK inhibitor has been reported to display efficacy in the mouse MRL/lpr lupus model, reducing autoantibody production and renal damage (see Honigberg L. A., The Bruton tyrosine kinase inhibitor PCI-32765 blocks B-cell activation and is efficacious in models of autoimmune disease and B-cell malignancy. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 107:13075-80. 2010).
There is also potential for BTK inhibitors for treating allergic diseases (see Honigberg, L., et. al., The selective BTK inhibitor PCI-32765 blocks B cell and mast cell activation and prevents mouse collagen indiced arthritis. Clin. Immunol. 127 S1:S111. 2008). In addition, the irreversible inhibitor reportedly suppresses passive cutaneous anaphylaxis (PCA) induced by IgE antigen complex in mice (see Honigberg, L., et. al., The selective BTK inhibitor PCI-32765 blocks B cell and mast cell activation and prevents mouse collagen indiced arthritis. Clin. Immunol. 127 S1:S111. 2008). These reported findings are in agreement with those noted with BTK-mutant mast cells and knockout mice and can be interpreted as suggesting that BTK inhibitors may be useful for the treatment of asthma, an IgE-dependent allergic disease of the airway.
In addition, platelet aggregation in response to collagen or collagen-related peptide is reportedly impaired in XLA patients who lack BTK function (see Quek L. S, et al., A role for Bruton's tyrosine kinase (BTK) in platelet activation by collagen. Curr. Biol. 8:1137-40. 1998). This is manifested by changes downstream from GPIV, such as phosphorylation of PLCgamma2 and calcium flux, which can be interpreted as suggesting potential utility in treating thromboembolic diseases.
Preclinical studies with a selective inhibitor of BTK have reportedly shown effects on spontaneous canine B cell lymphomas suggesting a potential utility in human lymphomas or other hematologic malignancies including chronic lymphocytic leukemia. In addition, clinical trials with PCI-32765 can be interpreted as indicating utility for a BTK inhibitor in both chronic lymphocytic leukemia and mantle cell lymphoma (see Fowler, N et al., The Btk inhibitor, PCI-32765, induces durable responses with minimal toxicity in patients with relapsed/refractory Bcell malignancies: results from a phase I study. Blood 2010; 116 (21):425; Byrd J. C., et al. Activity and tolerability of the Bruton's tyrosine kinase (Btk) inhibitor PCI-32765 in patients with chronic lymphocytic leukemia/small lymphocytic lymphoma (CLL/SLL): Interim results of a phase Ib/II study. J Clin Oncol 2011; 29:6508).
ITK, a member of the TEC kinase family, is reportedly involved in activation of T cells and mast cells (see Iyer A. S. et al. Absence of Tec Family Kinases Interleukin-2 Inducible T cell Kinase (Itk) and Bruton's Tyrosine Kinase (Btk) Severely Impairs Fc{epsilon}RI-dependent Mast Cell Responses. J. Biol Chem.; 286:9503-13. 2011) and is a potential target in inflammatory immune diseases such as asthma. Mice deficient in ITK are reportedly resistant to development of allergic asthma (see Sahu N, et al., Differential sensitivity to Itk kinase signals for T helper 2 cytokine production and chemokine-mediated migration. J. Immunol. 180:3833-8. 2008). Another family member, BMX, is reportedly involved in supporting tumor angiogenesis through it's role in the tumor vascular endothelium (see Tu T, et al., Bone marrow X kinase-mediated signal transduction in irradiated vascular endothelium. Cancer Res. 68:2861-9. 2008) and is also progressively up-regulated during bladder cancer progression (see Guo S., et al., Tyrosine Kinase ETK/BMX Is Up-Regulated in Bladder Cancer and Predicts Poor Prognosis in Patients with Cystectomy. PLoS One. 6:e17778. 2011), which can be interpreted to suggest a potential therapeutic target in this type cancer. The B lymphoid kinase (hereafter, sometimes expressed as “BLK”) is reportedly linked through genetic association with a variety of rheumatic diseases including systemic lupus erythematosus and systemic sclerosis (see Ito I, et al., Association of the FAM167A-BLK region with systemic sclerosis. Arthritis Rheum. 62:890-5. 2010).
Accordingly, there is a need for compounds that inhibit tyrosine kinases, and particularly BTK inhibitors, thereby providing treatment for diseases such as autoimmune diseases, inflammatory diseases, thromboembolic diseases, and cancer. The present disclosure is directed to such treatment.
In an embodiment, provided is a compound of Formula (II):
where:
—Z— is:

R1 and R2 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, halo, or alkoxy;
R3 is hydrogen or halo; and
Rc is:
(a) —C(CH3)2-(4-R5-piperazin-1-yl) where R5 is hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, acyl, or oxetan-3-yl and the piperazinyl ring is additionally optionally substituted with one or two alkyl;
(b) —C(CH3)2-(2- or 3-oxo-4-Ra-piperazin-1-yl) where Ra is hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkyl, or oxetan-3-yl and the piperazinyl ring is additionally optionally substituted with one or two alkyl;
(c) —C(CH3)2—NRboxetan-3-yl where Rb is hydrogen, alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, or cycloalkyl;
(d) —C(CH3)2—Rc where Rc is
where one or two of X1, X2 and X3 are nitrogen and the rest are carbon and the ring is optionally substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from alkyl, haloalkyl, or halo; or
(e) —C(CH3)2-2-oxa-6-azaspiro[3.3]heptan-6-yl, or —C(CH3)2—CH2morpholine-4-yl;
and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In one embodiment, the compound or salt thereof of Formula (II) is where R1 is hydrogen, alkyl, halo, or alkoxy and R2 is alkyl, halo, or alkoxy. Within this embodiment, in one group of compounds R3 is fluoro.
In another embodiment, the compound or salt thereof of Formula (II) is where R1 is hydrogen, alkyl, halo, or alkoxy and R2 is alkyl, halo, or alkoxy and Rc is —C(CH3)2-(4-R5-piperazin-1-yl) where R5 is hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, acyl, or oxetan-3-yl and the piperazinyl ring is additionally optionally substituted with one or two alkyl. Within this embodiment, in one group of compounds R3 is fluoro.
In yet another embodiment, the compound or salt thereof of Formula (II) is where R1 and R2 are hydrogen and Rc is —C(CH3)2-(4-R5-piperazin-1-yl) where R5 is hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, acyl, or oxetan-3-yl and the piperazinyl ring is additionally optionally substituted with one or two alkyl. Within this embodiment, in one group of compounds R3 is fluoro. Within this embodiment, in another group of compounds R3 is hydrogen and Rc is —C(CH3)2-(4-R5-piperazin-1-yl) where R5 is hydrogen, alkyl, or oxetan-3-yl.
In another embodiment, provided is a compound of Formula (IA):
where:
—Z— is:
and
Rc is:
(a) —C(CH3)2-(4-R4-piperazin-1-yl) where R4 is hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, acyl, or oxetan-3-yl and the piperazinyl ring is additionally optionally substituted with one or two alkyl;
(b) —C(CH3)2-(3-oxo-4-Ra-piperazin-1-yl) where Ra is hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkyl, or oxetan-3-yl and the piperazinyl ring is additionally optionally substituted with one or two alkyl;
(c) —C(CH3)2—NRboxetan-3-yl where Rb is hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, or cycloalkyl;
(d) —C(CH3)2—Rc where Rc is
where one or two of X1, X2 and X3 are nitrogen and the rest are carbon and the ring is optionally substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from alkyl, haloalkyl, or halo; or
(e) —C(CH3)2-2-oxa-6-azaspiro[3.3]heptan-6-yl, or —C(CH3)2—CH2morpholine-4-yl;
and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In one embodiment, the compound or salt thereof of Formula (IA) is where Rc is —C(CH3)2-(Piperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(4-ethylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2—N(CH3)oxetan-3-yl, —C(CH3)2—N(CH2CH3)oxetan-3-yl, —C(CH3)2—N(cyclopropyl)-oxetan-3-yl, —C(CH3)2—NHoxetan-3-yl, —C(CH3)2-2-oxa-6-azaspiro-[3.3]heptan-6-yl, —C(CH3)2—CH2morpholine-4-yl, —C(CH3)2-(4-methylsulfonyl-piperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(3-oxo-4-methylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-[4-(2-methoxyethyl)-piperazin-1-yl], —C(CH3)2-(4-tert-butylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(4-acetylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(4-2,2,2-trifluoroethyl-piperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(4-isopropylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(2,5-dimethyl-piperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(3,5-dimethylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(3,4,5-trimethylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(2,4,5-trimethylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(4-oxetan-3-ylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(4-methoxycarbonylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(3,5-dimethylpiperazin-1-yl),

and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In another embodiment, the compound or salt thereof of Formula (IA) is where Rc is —C(CH3)2-(piperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(4-ethyl-piperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2—N(CH3)oxetan-3-yl, —C(CH3)2—N(CH2CH3)oxetan-3-yl, —C(CH3)2—N(cyclopropyl)-oxetan-3-yl, or —C(CH3)2—NHoxetan-3-yl.
In yet another embodiment, the compound or salt thereof of Formula (IA) is where Rc is —C(CH3)2-(3-oxo-4-methylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-[4-(2-methoxyethyl)-piperazin-1-yl], —C(CH3)2-(4-tert-butylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(4-isopropylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(2,5-dimethyl-piperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(3,5-dimethylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(3,4,5-trimethylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(2,4,5-trimethylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(4-oxetan-3-ylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(4-methoxycarbonylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(3,5-dimethylpiperazin-1-yl), or

In yet another embodiment, the compound or salt thereof of Formula (IA) is where Rc is —C(CH3)2-(3-oxo-4-methylpiperazin-1-yl) or —C(CH3)2-[4-(2-methoxyethyl)-piperazin-1-yl].
In yet another embodiment, the compound of Formula (IA) is chosen from:    2-[(2S)-2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]-methyl]pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[(2R)-2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]-methyl]pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[(2S)-2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]methyl]pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-piperazin-1-yl-pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[(2R)-2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]methyl]pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-piperazin-1-yl-pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[(2S)-2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]methyl]pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-[methyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino]pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[(2R)-2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]methyl]pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-[methyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino]pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[(2S)-2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]methyl]pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(oxetan-3-ylamino)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[(2R)-2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]methyl]pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(oxetan-3-ylamino)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[(3R)-3-[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]piperidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-[methyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino]pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[(3S)-3-[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]piperidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-[methyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino]pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[[(3R)-3-[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]-pyrimidin-1-yl]-piperidin-1-yl]carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[[(3S)-3-[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]-pyrimidin-1-yl]-piperidin-1-yl]carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-((R)-3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(piperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-((S)-3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(piperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    (S)-2-(2-((4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)methyl)pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(ethyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-2-(2-((4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)methyl)pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(ethyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    (S)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(ethyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino)pent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(ethyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino)pent-2-enenitrile;    (S)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(2-oxa-6-azaspiro[3.3]heptan-6-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(2-oxa-6-azaspiro[3.3]heptan-6-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    (S)-2-(2-((4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)methyl)pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(2-oxa-6-azaspiro[3.3]heptan-6-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-2-(2-((4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)methyl)pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(2-oxa-6-azaspiro[3.3]heptan-6-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[(2S)-2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]-methyl]pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(4-ethylpiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[(2R)-2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]-methyl]pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(4-ethylpiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[[(3R)-3-[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]-pyrimidin-1-yl]-piperidin-1-yl]carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(4-ethylpiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[[(3S)-3-[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]-pyrimidin-1-yl]-piperidin-1-yl]carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(4-ethylpiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    (S)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(oxetan-3-yl)aminopent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(oxetan-3-yl)aminopent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-2-(2-((4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)methyl)pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(cyclopropyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    (S)-2-(2-((4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)methyl)pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(cyclopropyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(cyclopropyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    (S)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(cyclopropyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(4-isopropylpiperazin-1-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    (S)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(4-isopropylpiperazin-1-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(4-(tert-butyl)piperazin-1-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    (S)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(4-(tert-butyl)piperazin-1-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(4-(2-methoxyethyl)piperazin-1-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    (S)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(4-(2-methoxyethyl)piperazin-1-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(4-(oxetan-3-yl)piperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    (S)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(4-(oxetan-3-yl)piperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-((R)-3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-((R)-hexahydropyrazino[2,1-c][1,4]oxazin-8(1H)-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    2-((S)-3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-((R)-hexahydropyrazino[2,1-c][1,4]oxazin-8 (1H)-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    2-((R)-3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-((S)-hexahydropyrazino[2,1-c][1,4]oxazin-8(1H)-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    2-((S)-3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-((S)-hexahydropyrazino[2,1-c][1,4]oxazin-8(1H)-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(4-(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl)piperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    (S)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(4-(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl)piperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-((R)-3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-((3S,5R)-3,4,5-trimethylpiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-((S)-3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-((3S,5R)-3,4,5-trimethylpiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-((R)-3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-((3S,5R)-3,5-dimethylpiperazin-1-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    2-((S)-3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-((3S,5R)-3,5-dimethylpiperazin-1-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    2-((R)-3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-((2R,5S)-2,5-dimethylpiperazin-1-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    2-((S)-3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-((2R,5S)-2,5-dimethylpiperazin-1-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    2-((R)-3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-((2R,5S)-2,4,5-trimethylpiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-((S)-3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-((2R,5S)-2,4,5-trimethylpiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-((R)-3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-((2S,5R)-2,5-dimethylpiperazin-1-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    2-((S)-3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-((2S,5R)-2,5-dimethylpiperazin-1-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    2-((R)-3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-((2S,5R)-2,4,5-trimethylpiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-((S)-3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-((2S,5R)-2,4,5-trimethylpiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(5,6-dihydroimidazo[1,2-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    (S)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(5,6-dihydroimidazo[1,2-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(4-(methylsulfonyl)piperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    (S)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(4-(methylsulfonyl)piperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(4-methyl-3-oxopiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    (S)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(4-methyl-3-oxopiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-4-(4-acetylpiperazin-1-yl)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    (S)-4-(4-acetylpiperazin-1-yl)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-methyl 4-(5-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidin-1-yl)-4-cyano-2-methyl-5-oxopent-3-en-2-yl)piperazine-1-carboxylate;    (S)-methyl 4-(5-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidin-1-yl)-4-cyano-2-methyl-5-oxopent-3-en-2-yl)piperazine-1-carboxylate;    (R)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4,4-dimethyl-5-morpholinopent-2-enenitrile;    (S)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4,4-dimethyl-5-morpholinopent-2-enenitrile;
or a mixture of R and S isomers thereof;
or an individual E or Z isomer of any of the above compounds; and/or
a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of any of the above compounds.
In another embodiment, provided is a compound of Formula (I):
where:
—Z— is:
and
Rc is —C(CH3)2-(piperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(4-ethylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2—N(CH3)oxetan-3-yl, —C(CH3)2—N(CH2CH3)oxetan-3-yl, —C(CH3)2—N(cyclopropyl)oxetan-3-yl, —C(CH3)2—NHoxetan-3-yl, or —C(CH3)2-2-oxa-6-azaspiro[3.3]heptan-6-yl;
and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In one embodiment, the compound of Formula (I) is chosen from:    2-[(2RS)-2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]-methyl]pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[(2S)-2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)pyrazolo yl]-methyl]pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[(2R)-2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]-methyl]pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[(2RS)-2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]methyl]pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-piperazin-1-yl-pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[(2S)-2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]methyl]pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-piperazin-1-yl-pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[(2R)-2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]methyl]pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-piperazin-1-yl-pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[(2RS)-2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]methyl]pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-[methyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino]pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[(2S)-2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]methyl]pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-[methyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino]pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[(2R)-2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]methyl]pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-[methyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino]pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[(2RS)-2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]methyl]pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(oxetan-3-ylamino)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[(2S)-2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]methyl]pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(oxetan-3-ylamino)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[(2R)-2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]methyl]pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(oxetan-3-ylamino)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[(3RS)-3-[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]piperidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-[methyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino]pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[(3R)-3-[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]piperidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-[methyl)oxetan-3-yl)amino]pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[(3S)-3-[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]piperidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-[methyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino]pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[[(3RS)-3-[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]-pyrimidin-1-yl]-piperidin-1-yl]carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[[(3R)-3-[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]-pyrimidin-1-yl]-piperidin-1-yl]carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[[(3S)-3-[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]-pyrimidin-1-yl]-piperidin-1-yl]carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-((RS)-3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(piperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-((R)-3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(piperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-((S)-3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(piperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    (RS)-2-(2-((4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)methyl)pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(ethyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    (S)-2-(2-((4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)methyl)pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(ethyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-2-(2-((4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)methyl)pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(ethyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    (RS)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(ethyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino)pent-2-enenitrile;    (S)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(ethyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino)pent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(ethyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino)pent-2-enenitrile;    (RS)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(2-oxa-6-azaspiro[3.3]heptan-6-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    (S)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(2-oxa-6-azaspiro[3.3]heptan-6-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(2-oxa-6-azaspiro[3.3]heptan-6-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    (RS)-2-(2-((4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)methyl)pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(2-oxa-6-azaspiro[3.3]heptan-6-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    (S)-2-(2-((4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)methyl)pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(2-oxa-6-azaspiro[3.3]heptan-6-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-2-(2-((4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)methyl)pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(2-oxa-6-azaspiro[3.3]heptan-6-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[(2RS)-2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]-methyl]pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(4-ethylpiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[(2S)-2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]-methyl]pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(4-ethylpiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[(2R)-2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]-methyl]pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(4-ethylpiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[[(3RS)-3-[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]-pyrimidin-1-yl]-piperidin-1-yl]carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(4-ethylpiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[[(3R)-3-[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]-pyrimidin-1-yl]-piperidin-1-yl]carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(4-ethylpiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[[(3S)-3-[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]-pyrimidin-1-yl]-piperidin-1-yl]carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(4-ethylpiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    (RS)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(oxetan-3-yl)aminopent-2-enenitrile;    (S)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(oxetan-3-yl)aminopent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(oxetan-3-yl)aminopent-2-enenitrile;    (RS)-2-(2-((4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)methyl)pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(cyclopropyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-2-(2-((4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)methyl)pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(cyclopropyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    (S)-2-(2-((4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)methyl)pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(cyclopropyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    (RS)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(cyclopropyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(cyclopropyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    (S)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(cyclopropyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile; or
an individual E or Z isomer of any of the above compounds; and/or
a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of any of the above compounds.
In yet another embodiment, provided is a compound of Formula (IB):
where:
—Z— is:
and
Rc is 3-methyloxetan-3-yl, —C(CH3)2-(azetidin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(3-hydroxyazetidin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(4-hydroxypiperidin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(pyrrolidin-1-yl), or —C(CH3)2CH2OH; and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof;
provided that when Z is
then Rc is not 3-methyloxetan-3-yl, and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In one embodiment, the compound of Formula (IB) is chosen from:    (RS)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(4-hydroxypiperidin-1-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(4-hydroxypiperidin-1-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    (S)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(4-hydroxypiperidin-1-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    2-((RS)-3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(azetidin-1-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    2-((R)-3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl) piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(azetidin-1-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    2-((S)-3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl) piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(azetidin-1-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    (RS)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-5-hydroxy-4,4-dimethylpent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-5-hydroxy-4,4-dimethylpent-2-enenitrile;    (S)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-5-hydroxy-4,4-dimethylpent-2-enenitrile;    2-((RS)-3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-3-(3-methyloxetan-3-yl)acrylonitrile;    2-((R)-3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-3-(3-methyloxetan-3-yl)acrylonitrile;    2-((S)-3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl-3-(3-methyloxetan-3-yl)acrylonitrile;    (RS)-2-(2-((4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]-pyrimidin-1-yl)methyl)pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(pyrrolidin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    (S)-2-(2-((4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]-pyrimidin-1-yl)methyl)pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(pyrrolidin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-2-(2-((4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]-pyrimidin-1-yl)methyl)pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(pyrrolidin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-((RS)-3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(3-hydroxyazetidin-1-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    2-((R)-3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(3-hydroxyazetidin-1-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    2-((S)-3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(3-hydroxyazetidin-1-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    (RS)-2-(2-((4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)methyl)pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(3-hydroxyazetidin-1-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    (S)-2-(2-((4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)methyl)pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(3-hydroxyazetidin-1-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-2-(2-((4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)methyl)pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(3-hydroxyazetidin-1-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile; or an individual E or Z isomer of any of the above compounds; and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of any of the above compounds.
In yet another embodiment, provided is a compound chosen from:    (RS)-2-[2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]methyl]azetidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-pent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-2-[2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]methyl]azetidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-pent-2-enenitrile;    (S)-2-[2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]methyl]azetidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[3-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]methyl]azetidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-pent-2-enenitrile;    (RS)-2-[2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]methyl]azetidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-morpholino-pent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-2-[2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]methyl]azetidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-morpholino-pent-2-enenitrile;    (S)-2-[2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]methyl]azetidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-morpholino-pent-2-enenitrile;    (RS)-2-[2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]methyl]azetidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-2-[2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]methyl]azetidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    (S)-2-[2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]methyl]azetidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile;    2-[3-[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]-azetidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-pent-2-enenitrile; or an individual E or Z isomer of any of the above compounds; and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of any of the above compounds.
In yet another embodiment, the compound or a pharmaceutical acceptable salt is:    (R)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-(3-hydroxyphenoxy)phenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4,4-dimethylpent-2-enenitrile;    (R)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-(4-hydroxyphenoxy)phenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4,4-dimethylpent-2-enenitrile; or
an individual E or Z isomer thereof.
In another embodiment, the compound is chosen from 2-[(2S)-2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]methyl]pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-[methyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino]pent-2-enenitrile, or an individual E or Z isomer thereof; and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of any of the foregoing compounds.
In another embodiment, the compound is chosen from 2-[(2S)-2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]methyl]pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-[ethyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino]pent-2-enenitrile, or an individual E or Z isomer thereof; and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of any of the foregoing compounds.
In another embodiment, the compound is chosen from 2-[(2S)-2-[[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]methyl]pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(oxetan-3-ylamino)pent-2-enenitrile, or an individual E or Z isomer thereof; and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of any of the foregoing compounds.
In another embodiment, the compound is chosen from 2-[(3R)-3-[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]piperidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-[methyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino]pent-2-enenitrile, or an individual E or Z isomer thereof; and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of any of the foregoing compounds.
In another embodiment, the compound is chosen from 2-[(3R)-3-[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]piperidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-[ethyl(oxetan-3-yl)amino]pent-2-enenitrile, or an individual E or Z isomer thereof; and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of any of the foregoing compounds.
In another embodiment, the compound is chosen from 2-[(3R)-3-[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]piperidine-1-carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(oxetan-3-yl)aminopent-2-enenitrile, or an individual E or Z isomer thereof; and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of any of the foregoing compounds.
In another embodiment, the compound is chosen from 2-[[(3R)-3-[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]-pyrimidin-1-yl]-piperidin-1-yl]carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile, or an individual E or Z isomer thereof; and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of any of the foregoing compounds.
In another embodiment, the compound is chosen from 2-[[(3R)-3-[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]-pyrimidin-1-yl]-piperidin-1-yl]carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(4-ethylpiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile, or an individual E or Z isomer thereof; and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of any of the foregoing compounds.
In another embodiment, the compound is chosen from 2-((R)-3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxy-phenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(3-hydroxyazetidin-1-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile, or an individual E or Z isomer thereof; and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of any of the foregoing compounds.
In another embodiment, the compound is chosen from (R)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(4-methyl-3-oxopiperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile; or an individual E or Z isomer thereof; and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of any of the foregoing compounds.
In another embodiment, the compound is chosen from (R)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-(4-(2-methoxyethyl)piperazin-1-yl)-4-methylpent-2-enenitrile; or an individual E or Z isomer thereof; and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of any of the foregoing compounds.
In another embodiment, the compound is chosen from 2-[[(3R)-3-[4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]-pyrimidin-1-yl]-piperidin-1-yl]carbonyl]-4-methyl-4-(piperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile, or an individual E or Z isomer thereof; and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of any of the foregoing compounds.
In another embodiment, the compound is chosen from (R)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(4-(oxetan-3-yl)piperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile; or an individual E or Z isomer thereof; and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of any of the foregoing compounds.
In another embodiment, the compound is chosen from (S)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(4-(oxetan-3-yl)piperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile; or an individual E or Z isomer thereof; and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of any of the foregoing compounds.
In another embodiment, the compound is chosen from (R)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(4-(oxetan-3-yl)piperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile; or an individual E or Z isomer thereof; and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of any of the foregoing compounds.
In another embodiment, the compound is chosen from (S)-2-(3-(4-amino-3-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(4-(oxetan-3-yl)piperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile; or an individual E or Z isomer thereof; and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of any of the foregoing compounds.
In another embodiment, the compound is chosen from (R)-2-(2-((4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)methyl)pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(4-(oxetan-3-yl)piperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile; or an individual E or Z isomer thereof; and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of any of the foregoing compounds.
In another embodiment, the compound is chosen from (S)-2-(2-((4-amino-3-(2-fluoro-4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)methyl)pyrrolidine-1-carbonyl)-4-methyl-4-(4-(oxetan-3-yl)piperazin-1-yl)pent-2-enenitrile; or an individual E or Z isomer thereof; and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of any of the foregoing compounds.
In one embodiment, the compounds of the present disclosure are reversible covalent inhibitors.
In another embodiment, the compounds of the present disclosure form a reversible covalent bond to Cys 481 of BTK.
Another embodiment disclosed herein is a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound and/or a pharmaceutically salt of any embodiment disclosed herein and a pharmaceutically acceptable excipient.
Another embodiment disclosed herein is a method of treating a disease treatable by inhibition of a tyrosine kinase such as BLK, BMX, HER2, HER4, ITK, TEC, BTK, and TXK, such as BTK, in a patient in need of such treatment which method comprises administering to the patient in recognized need thereof, a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of any embodiment disclosed herein and a pharmaceutically acceptable excipient in an amount effective to achieve the treatment (therapeutic amount). In one embodiment, the patient is in recognized need of such treatment. In one embodiment, the disease is chosen from autoimmune diseases, inflammatory diseases, and cancers.
In one aspect of above embodiment, the patient in need or recognized need is suffering from an autoimmune disease, e.g., inflammatory bowel disease, such as ulcerative colitis, arthritis, lupus, rheumatoid arthritis, psoriatic arthritis, osteoarthritis, Still's disease, juvenile arthritis, diabetes, myasthenia gravis, Hashimoto's thyroiditis, Ord's thyroiditis, Graves' disease, Sjogren's syndrome, Sjogren's dry eye, non-Sjogren's dry eye disease, multiple sclerosis, Guillain-Barre syndrome, acute disseminated encephalomyelitis, Addison's disease, opsoclonus-myoclonus syndrome, ankylosing spondylitisis, antiphospholipid antibody syndrome, aplastic anemia, autoimmune hepatitis, coeliac disease, Goodpasture's syndrome, idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura, optic neuritis, scleroderma, primary biliary cirrhosis, Reiter's syndrome, Takayasu's arteritis, temporal arteritis, warm autoimmune hemolytic anemia, Wegener's granulomatosis, psoriasis, alopecia universalis, Behcet's disease, chronic fatigue, dysautonomia, endometriosis, interstitial cystitis, neuromyotonia, scleroderma, and vulvodynia. In one embodiment, the disease is rheumatoid arthritis or psoriatic arthritis. In another embodiment, the autoimmune disease is lupus.
In yet another embodiment disclosed herein, the patient in need or recognized need is suffering from a heteroimmune condition or disease, e.g., graft versus host disease, transplantation, transfusion, anaphylaxis, allergy, type I hypersensitivity, allergic conjunctivitis, allergic rhinitis, and atopic dermatitis.
In yet another embodiment disclosed herein, the patient in need or recognized need is suffering from an inflammatory disease, e.g., asthma, appendicitis, blepharitis, bronchiolitis, bronchitis, bursitis, cervicitis, cholangitis, cholecystitis, colitis, conjunctivitis, cystitis, dacryoadenitis, dermatitis, dermatomyositis, encephalitis, endocarditis, endometritis, enteritis, enterocolitis, epicondylitis, epididymitis, fasciitis, fibrositis, gastritis, gastroenteritis, hepatitis, hidradenitis suppurativa, laryngitis, mastitis, meningitis, myelitis myocarditis, myositis, nephritis, oophoritis, orchitis, osteitis, otitis, pancreatitis, parotitis, pericarditis, peritonitis, pharyngitis, pleuritis, phlebitis, pneumonitis, pneumonia, proctitis, prostatitis, pyelonephritis, rhinitis, salpingitis, sinusitis, stomatitis, synovitis, tendonitis, tonsillitis, uveitis, vaginitis, vasculitis, or vulvitis, such as asthma. In yet another embodiment disclosed herein, the patient in need or recognized need is suffering from inflammatory skin disease, such as dermatitis, contact dermatitis, eczema, urticaria, rosacea, and scarring psoriatic lesions in the skin, joints, or other tissues or organs.
In yet another embodiment disclosed herein, the patient in need or recognized need is suffering from a cancer. In one embodiment, the cancer is a B-cell proliferative disorder, e.g., diffuse large B cell lymphoma, follicular lymphoma, chronic lymphocytic lymphoma, chronic lymphocytic leukemia, B-ALL, B-cell prolymphocytic leukemia, small lymphocytic lymphoma (SLL), multiple myeloma, B-cell non-Hodgkin lymphoma, lymphoplamascytic lymphoma/Waldenstrom macroglobulinemia, splenic marginal zone lymphoma, plasma cell myeloma, plasmacytoma, extranodal marginal zone B cell lymphoma, nodal marginal zone B cell lymphoma, mantle cell lymphoma, mediastinal (thymic) large B cell lymphoma, intravascular large B cell lymphoma, primary effusion lymphoma, burkitt lymphoma/leukemia, and lymphomatoid granulomatosis.
In yet another embodiment, the patient in need or recognized need is suffering from a thromboembolic disorder, e.g., myocardial infarction, angina pectoris, reocclusion after angioplasty, restenosis after angioplasty, reocclusion after aortocoronary bypass, restenosis after aortocoronary bypass, stroke, transitory ischemia, a peripheral arterial occlusive disorder, pulmonary embolism, and deep venous thrombosis.
The disclosure is also directed to the use of any compound and/or a pharmaceutical salt thereof disclosed herein as a medicament. In one embodiment, the use of any of the compounds and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof disclosed herein is for treating a disease mediated by a kinase, in particular BTK, for treating a disease chosen from autoimmune and inflammatory diseases and proliferative diseases, such as cancers.
The disclosure is also directed to the use of any compound and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof in the manufacture of a medicament for treating an inflammatory disease in a patient in need of such treatment in which the activity of a tyrosine kinase, such as BLK, BMX, HER2, HER4, ITK, TEC, BTK, and TXK, in particular BTK, contributes to the pathology and/or symptoms of the disease. In one embodiment, the patient is in recognized need of such treatment. In one embodiment the disease is an autoimmune or inflammatory disease (e.g., arthritis, asthma) or a proliferative disease e.g., B-cell proliferative disorder, e.g., diffuse large B cell lymphoma, follicular lymphoma, chronic lymphocytic lymphoma, chronic lymphocytic leukemia, B-ALL, B-cell prolymphocytic leukemia, small lymphocytic lymphoma (SLL), multiple myeloma, B-cell non-Hodgkin lymphoma, lymphoplamascytic lymphoma/Waldenstrom macroglobulinemia, splenic marginal zone lymphoma, plasma cell myeloma, plasmacytoma, extranodal marginal zone B cell lymphoma, nodal marginal zone B cell lymphoma, mantle cell lymphoma, mediastinal (thymic) large B cell lymphoma, intravascular large B cell lymphoma, primary effusion lymphoma, burkitt lymphoma/leukemia, and lymphomatoid granulomatosis.
In any of the aforementioned embodiments disclosed herein involving the treatment of proliferative disorders, including cancer, combination therapy can also be implicated, i.e., the compounds and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt disclosed herein can be administered in combination with at least one additional antiproliferative and/or anticancer agent. In one embodiment, the at least additional agent is chosen from alemtuzumab, arsenic trioxide, asparaginase (pegylated or non-), bevacizumab, cetuximab, platinum-based compounds, such as cisplatin, cladribine, daunorubicin/doxorubicin/idarubicin, irinotecan, fludarabine, 5-fluorouracil, gemtuzamab, methotrexate, paclitaxel, Taxol™, docetaxol, temozolomide, thioguanine, and classes of drugs including hormones (an antiestrogen, an antiandrogen, or gonadotropin releasing hormone analogues, interferons such as alpha interferon, nitrogen mustards such as busulfan or melphalan or mechlorethamine, retinoids such as tretinoin, topoisomerase inhibitors such as irinotecan or topotecan, tyrosine kinase inhibitors such as gefinitinib or imatinib, ofatumumab, bendamustine, rituximab, obinutuzumab, IPI-145, GS-1101, BKM-120, GDC-0941, DGDC-0980, GS-9820, CAL-263, Revlimid®, Thalidomide®, Pomalidomide®, Velcade®, Kyprolis®, delanzomib, U0126, PD98059, PD184352, PD0325901, ARRY-142886, SB239063, SP600125, BAY 43-9006, wortmannin, Nexavar®, Tarceva®, Sutent®, Tykerb®, Sprycel®, Crizotinib, Xalkori®, or LY294002 or agents to treat signs or symptoms induced by such therapy including allopurinol, filgrastim, granisetron/ondansetron/palonosetron, dronabinol When combination therapy is used, the agents can be administered simultaneously or sequentially.
Also disclosed herein is a process of preparing a compound of Formula (IA):
where:
—Z— is:
(e.g.,
and
Rc is:
(a) —C(CH3)2-(4-R4-piperazin-1-yl) where R4 is hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, acyl, or oxetan-3-yl and the piperazinyl ring is additionally optionally substituted with one or two alkyl;
(b) —C(CH3)2-(3-oxo-4-Ra-piperazin-1-yl) where Ra is hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkyl, or oxetan-3-yl and the piperazinyl ring is additionally optionally substituted with one or two alkyl;
(c) —C(CH3)2—NRboxetan-3-yl where Rb is hydrogen, alkyl, or cycloalkyl;
(d) —C(CH3)2—Rc where Rc is
where one or two of X1, X2 and X3 are nitrogen and the rest are carbon and the ring is optionally substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from alkyl, haloalkyl, or halo; or
(e) —C(CH3)2-2-oxa-6-azaspiro[3.3]heptan-6-yl, or —C(CH3)2—CH2morpholine-4-yl; ((in one embodiment Rc is —C(CH3)2-(piperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(4-ethylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2—N(CH3)oxetan-3-yl, —C(CH3)2—N(CH2CH3)oxetan-3-yl, —C(CH3)2—NHoxetan-3-yl, or —C(CH3)2-2-oxa-6-azaspiro[3.3]heptan-6-yl); and/or
a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof;
comprising:
(a) reacting a compound of formula (1):
where:
—Z— is as defined above;
with an aldehyde of formula RcCHO where Rc is:
(a) —C(CH3)2-(4-R4-piperazin-1-yl) where R4 is hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, acyl, or oxetan-3-yl and the piperazinyl ring is additionally optionally substituted with one or two alkyl;
(b) —C(CH3)2-(3-oxo-4-Ra-piperazin-1-yl) where Ra is hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkyl, or oxetan-3-yl and the piperazinyl ring is additionally optionally substituted with one or two alkyl;
(c) —C(CH3)2—NRboxetan-3-yl where Rb is hydrogen, alkyl, or cycloalkyl;
(d) —C(CH3)2—Rc where Rc is
where one or two of X1, X2 and X3 are nitrogen and the rest are carbon and the ring is optionally substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from alkyl, haloalkyl, or halo; or
(e) —C(CH3)2-2-oxa-6-azaspiro[3.3]heptan-6-yl, or —C(CH3)2—CH2morpholine-4-yl; (in one embodiment Rc is —C(CH3)2-(piperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(4-ethylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2—N(CH3)oxetan-3-yl, —C(CH3)2—N(CH2CH3)oxetan-3-yl, —C(CH3)2—NHoxetan-3-yl, or —C(CH3)2-2-oxa-6-azaspiro[3.3]heptan-6-yl); or
(b) reacting a compound of formula (2):
where:
—Z— is as defined above;
with a compound of formula RcCH═C(CN)CO2H or RcCH═C(CN)COX where Rc is:
(a) —C(CH3)2-(4-R4-piperazin-1-yl) where R4 is hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, acyl, or oxetan-3-yl and the piperazinyl ring is additionally optionally substituted with one or two alkyl;
(b) —C(CH3)2-(3-oxo-4-Ra-piperazin-1-yl) where Ra is hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkyl, or oxetan-3-yl and the piperazinyl ring is additionally optionally substituted with one or two alkyl;
(c) —C(CH3)2—NRboxetan-3-yl where Rb is hydrogen, alkyl, or cycloalkyl;
(d) —C(CH3)2—Rc where Rc is
where one or two of X1, X2 and X3 are nitrogen and the rest are carbon and the ring is optionally substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from alkyl, haloalkyl, or halo; or
(e) —C(CH3)2-2-oxa-6-azaspiro[3.3]heptan-6-yl, or —C(CH3)2—CH2morpholine-4-yl; (in one embodiment Rc is —C(CH3)2-(piperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(4-ethylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2—N(CH3)oxetan-3-yl, —C(CH3)2—N(CH2CH3)oxetan-3-yl, —C(CH3)2—NHoxetan-3-yl, or —C(CH3)2-2-oxa-6-azaspiro[3.3]heptan-6-yl);
where X is a leaving group, capable of being displaced by the nitrogen atom of the Z group under amide coupling reaction conditions;
(c) optionally making an acid addition salt of a compound obtained from Steps (a) or (b) above;
(d) optionally making a free base of a compound obtained from Steps (a), (b), or (c) above;
(e) optionally separating individual stereoisomers of the compounds obtained from Steps (a), (b), (c), or (d) above; and
(f) optionally separating individual (E) and (Z) isomers of the compounds obtained from Steps (a), (b), (c), (d), or (e) above.
In one embodiment of the disclosed process, Z is

In another embodiment of the disclosed process, Z is
and Rc is —C(CH3)2-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl).
In yet another embodiment of the disclosed process, Z is
and Rc is —C(CH3)2-(piperazin-1-yl).
In yet another embodiment of the disclosed process, Z is
and Rc is —C(CH3)2—N(CH3)oxetan-3-yl.
In yet another embodiment of the disclosed process, Z is
and Rc is —C(CH3)2—NHoxetan-3-yl.
In yet another embodiment of the disclosed process, Z is
and Rc is —C(CH3)2—N(ethyl)oxetan-3-yl.
In yet another embodiment of the disclosed process, Z is
and Rc is —C(CH3)2—N(ethyl)piperazin-1-yl.
In yet another embodiment of the disclosed process, Z is
and Rc is —C(CH3)2-(4-methyl-3-oxopiperazin-1-yl).
In yet another embodiment of the disclosed process, Z is
and Rc is —C(CH3)2-(4-(2-ethoxyethyl)-piperazin-1-yl).
In yet another embodiment of the disclosed process, Z is
and Rc is —C(CH3)2-4-(oxetan-3-yl)-piperazin-1-yl.
In another embodiment of the disclosed process, the compound of Formula (IA) (and embodiments thereof) is prepared by method (a) by reacting a compound of formula (1):
where:
—Z— is as defined above;
with an aldehyde of formula RcCHO where Rc is:
(a) —C(CH3)2-(4-R4-piperazin-1-yl) where R4 is hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, acyl, or oxetan-3-yl and the piperazinyl ring is additionally optionally substituted with one or two alkyl;
(b) —C(CH3)2-(3-oxo-4-Ra-piperazin-1-yl) where Ra is hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkyl, or oxetan-3-yl and the piperazinyl ring is additionally optionally substituted with one or two alkyl;
(c) —C(CH3)2—NRboxetan-3-yl where Rb is hydrogen, alkyl, or cycloalkyl;
(d) —C(CH3)2—Rc where Rc is
where one or two of X1, X2 and X3 are nitrogen and the rest are carbon and the ring is optionally substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from alkyl, haloalkyl, or halo; or
(e) —C(CH3)2-2-oxa-6-azaspiro[3.3]heptan-6-yl, or —C(CH3)2—CH2morpholine-4-yl; (in one embodiment Rc is —C(CH3)2-(piperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(4-ethylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2—N(CH3)oxetan-3-yl, —C(CH3)2—N(CH2CH3)oxetan-3-yl, —C(CH3)2—NHoxetan-3-yl, —C(CH3)2-2-oxa-6-azaspiro[3.3]heptan-6-yl, —C(CH3)2-(4-methyl-3-oxopiperazin-1-yl, or —C(CH3)2-(4-(2-ethoxyethyl)-piperazin-1-yl), such as —C(CH3)2-(piperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(4-ethylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2—N(CH3)oxetan-3-yl, —C(CH3)2—N(CH2CH3)oxetan-3-yl, —C(CH3)2—NHoxetan-3-yl, —C(CH3)2-2-oxa-6-azaspiro[3.3]heptan-6-yl);
in the presence of pyrrolidine and trimethylsilyl chloride.
In another embodiment of the disclosed process, the compound of Formula (IA) (and embodiments thereof) is prepared by method (b) by reacting a compound of formula (2):
where:
—Z— is as defined above;
with a compound of formula RcCH═C(CN)COOH or RcCH═C(CN)COX where Rc is:
(a) —C(CH3)2-(4-R4-piperazin-1-yl) where R4 is hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, acyl, or oxetan-3-yl and the piperazinyl ring is additionally optionally substituted with one or two alkyl;
(b) —C(CH3)2-(3-oxo-4-Ra-piperazin-1-yl) where Ra is hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkyl, or oxetan-3-yl and the piperazinyl ring is additionally optionally substituted with one or two alkyl;
(c) —C(CH3)2—NRboxetan-3-yl where Rb is hydrogen, alkyl, or cycloalkyl;
(d) —C(CH3)2—Rc where Rc is
where one or two of X1, X2 and X3 are nitrogen and the rest are carbon and the ring is optionally substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from alkyl, haloalkyl, or halo; or
(e) —C(CH3)2-2-oxa-6-azaspiro[3.3]heptan-6-yl, or —C(CH3)2—CH2morpholine-4-yl; (in one embodiment Rc is —C(CH3)2-(piperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(4-ethylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2—N(CH3)oxetan-3-yl, —C(CH3)2—N(CH2CH3)oxetan-3-yl, —C(CH3)2—NHoxetan-3-yl, —C(CH3)2-2-oxa-6-azaspiro[3.3]heptan-6-yl, —C(CH3)2-(4-methyl-3-oxopiperazin-1-yl, or —C(CH3)2-(4-(2-ethoxyethyl)-piperazin-1-yl), such as —C(CH3)2-(piperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2-(4-ethylpiperazin-1-yl), —C(CH3)2—N(CH3)oxetan-3-yl, —C(CH3)2—N(CH2CH3)oxetan-3-yl, —C(CH3)2—NHoxetan-3-yl, —C(CH3)2-2-oxa-6-azaspiro[3.3]heptan-6-yl);
where X is a leaving group, capable of being displaced by the nitrogen atom of the Z group under amide coupling reaction conditions.
Definitions:
Unless otherwise stated, the following terms used in the specification and claims are defined for the purposes of this Application and have the following meaning:
“Alkyl” means a linear saturated monovalent hydrocarbon radical of one to six carbon atoms or a branched saturated monovalent hydrocarbon radical of three to six carbon atoms, e.g., methyl, ethyl, propyl, 2-propyl, butyl (including all isomeric forms), pentyl (including all isomeric forms), and the like.
“Alkoxy” means a —OR radical where R is alkyl as defined above, e.g., methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, or 2-propoxy, n-, iso-, or tert-butoxy, and the like.
“Alkoxyalkyl” means a linear monovalent hydrocarbon radical of one to six carbon atoms or a branched monovalent hydrocarbon radical of three to six carbons substituted with an alkoxy group, as defined above, e.g., 2-methoxyethyl, 1-, 2-, or 3-methoxypropyl, 2-ethoxyethyl, and the like.
“Hydroxyalkyl” means a linear monovalent hydrocarbon radical of one to six carbon atoms or a branched monovalent hydrocarbon radical of three to six carbons substituted with a hydroxy group, as defined above, e.g., 2-hydroxyethyl, 1, 3-dihydroxypropyl, and the like.
“Alkylsulfonyl” means a —SO2R radical where R is alkyl as defined above, e.g., methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, and the like.
“Alkoxycarbonyl” means a —C(O)OR radical where R is alkyl as defined above, e.g., methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, and the like.
“Acyl” means a —COR radical where R is alkyl as defined above.
“Cycloalkyl” means a cyclic saturated monovalent hydrocarbon radical of three to ten carbon atoms wherein one or two carbon atoms may be replaced by an oxo group, e.g., cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, or cyclohexyl, and the like.
“Halo” means fluoro, chloro, bromo, or iodo, such as fluoro or chloro.
“Haloalkyl” means alkyl radical as defined above, which is substituted with one or more halogen atoms, such as one to five halogen atoms, such as fluorine or chlorine, including those substituted with different halogens, e.g., —CH2Cl, —CF3, —CHF2, —CH2CF3, —CF2CF3, —CF(CH3)2, and the like.
The present disclosure also includes amorphous and polymorphic forms and deuterated forms of compounds disclosed herein.
A “pharmaceutically acceptable salt” of a compound means a salt that is pharmaceutically acceptable and that possesses the desired pharmacological activity of the compound from which the salt is made (hereafter, sometimes referred to as “parent compound.”). Such salts include:
acid addition salts, formed with inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid, phosphoric acid, and the like; or formed with organic acids such as formic acid, acetic acid, propionic acid, hexanoic acid, cyclopentanepropionic acid, glycolic acid, pyruvic acid, lactic acid, malonic acid, succinic acid, malic acid, maleic acid, fumaric acid, tartaric acid, citric acid, benzoic acid, 3-(4-hydroxybenzoyl)benzoic acid, cinnamic acid, mandelic acid, methanesulfonic acid, ethanesulfonic acid, 1,2-ethanedisulfonic acid, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, 4-chlorobenzenesulfonic acid, 2-naphthalenesulfonic acid, 4-toluenesulfonic acid, camphorsulfonic acid, glucoheptonic acid, 4,4′-methylenebis-(3-hydroxy-2-ene-1-carboxylic acid), 3-phenylpropionic acid, trimethylacetic acid, tertiary butylacetic acid, lauryl sulfuric acid, gluconic acid, glutamic acid, hydroxynaphthoic acid, salicylic acid, stearic acid, muconic acid; or
salts formed when an acidic proton present in the parent compound either is replaced by a metal ion, e.g., an alkali metal ion, an alkaline earth ion, or an aluminum ion; or coordinates with an organic base such as ethanolamine, diethanolamine, triethanolamine, tromethamine, N-methylglucamine. It is understood that the pharmaceutically acceptable salts are non-toxic. Additional information on suitable pharmaceutically acceptable salts can be found in Remington's Pharmaceutical Sciences, 17th ed., Mack Publishing Company, Easton, Pa., 1985 and Berge et al., Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences, January 1977, Volume 66, Number 1, 1-19 which is incorporated herein by reference.
The compounds of the present disclosure may have asymmetric centers. Certain compounds of the present disclosure containing an asymmetrically substituted atom may be isolated in optically active or racemic forms. It is well-known in the art how to prepare optically active forms, such as by resolution of materials. All chiral, diastereomeric, and racemic forms are within the scope of this disclosure, unless the specific stereochemistry or isomeric form is specifically indicated.
Certain compounds of the present disclosure can exist as tautomers and/or geometric isomers. All possible tautomers and cis and trans isomers, as individual forms and mixtures thereof are within the scope of this disclosure.
“Optional” or “optionally” means that the subsequently described event or circumstance may but need not occur, and that the description includes instances where the event or circumstance occurs and instances in which it does not.
A “pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or excipient” means a carrier or an excipient that is useful in preparing a pharmaceutical composition that is generally safe, non-toxic and neither biologically nor otherwise undesirable, and includes a carrier or an excipient that is acceptable for human pharmaceutical use.
“A pharmaceutically acceptable carrier/excipient” as used in the specification and claims includes both one and more than one such excipient.
“Treating” or “treatment” of a disease includes:
(1) preventing the disease, i.e. causing the clinical symptoms of the disease not to develop in a mammal that may be exposed to or predisposed to the disease but does not yet experience or display symptoms of the disease; (2) inhibiting the disease, i.e., arresting or reducing the development of the disease or its clinical symptoms; or
(3) relieving the disease, i.e., causing regression of the disease or its clinical symptoms.
A “therapeutically effective amount” means the amount of a compound of the present disclosure that, when administered to a patient in need or recognized need of treatment for treating a disease, is sufficient to effect such treatment for the disease. The “therapeutically effective amount” will vary depending on the compound, the disease and its severity, and the age, weight, etc., of the mammal to be treated.
The compounds disclosed herein are tyrosine kinase inhibitors, in particular BTK and hence are useful in the treatment of autoimmune disease, e.g., inflammatory bowel disease, arthritis, lupus, rheumatoid arthritis, psoriatic arthritis, osteoarthritis, Still's disease, juvenile arthritis, diabetes, myasthenia gravis, Hashimoto's thyroiditis, Ord's thyroiditis, Graves' disease, Sjogren's syndrome, including Sjogren's dry eye, non-Sjogren's dry eye, multiple sclerosis, Guillain-Barre syndrome, acute disseminated encephalomyelitis, Addison's disease, opsoclonus-myoclonus syndrome, ankylosing spondylitisis, antiphospholipid antibody syndrome, aplastic anemia, autoimmune hepatitis, coeliac disease, Goodpasture's syndrome, idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura, optic neuritis, scleroderma, primary biliary cirrhosis, Reiter's syndrome, Takayasu's arteritis, temporal arteritis, warm autoimmune hemolytic anemia, Wegener's granulomatosis, psoriasis, alopecia universalis, Behcet's disease, chronic fatigue, dysautonomia, endometriosis, interstitial cystitis, neuromyotonia, scleroderma, and vulvodynia.
The compounds disclosed herein are also useful in the treatment of a heteroimmune condition or disease. In another embodiment described herein, the patient in need or recognized need is suffering from a heteroimmune condition or disease, e.g., graft versus host disease, transplantation, transfusion, anaphylaxis, allergy, type I hypersensitivity, allergic conjunctivitis, allergic rhinitis, and atopic dermatitis.
In another embodiment disclosed herein, the patient in need or recognized need is suffering from an inflammatory disease, e.g., asthma, appendicitis, blepharitis, bronchiolitis, bronchitis, bursitis, cervicitis, cholangitis, cholecystitis, colitis, conjunctivitis, cystitis, dacryoadenitis, dermatitis, dermatomyositis, encephalitis, endocarditis, endometritis, enteritis, enterocolitis, epicondylitis, epididymitis, fasciitis, fibrositis, gastritis, gastroenteritis, hepatitis, hidradenitis suppurativa, laryngitis, mastitis, meningitis, myelitis myocarditis, myositis, nephritis, oophoritis, orchitis, osteitis, otitis, pancreatitis, parotitis, pericarditis, peritonitis, pharyngitis, pleuritis, phlebitis, pneumonitis, pneumonia, proctitis, prostatitis, pyelonephritis, rhinitis, salpingitis, sinusitis, stomatitis, synovitis, tendonitis, tonsillitis, uveitis, vaginitis, vasculitis, and vulvitis. In one embodiment, the inflammatory disease is asthma.
In another embodiment disclosed herein, the patient in need or recognized need is suffering from inflammatory skin disease which includes, by way of example, dermatitis, contact dermatitis, eczema, rosacea, and scarring psoriatic lesions in the skin, joints, or other tissues or organs.
In yet another embodiment disclosed herein, the patient in need or recognized need is suffering from a cancer. In one embodiment, the cancer is a B-cell proliferative disorder, e.g., diffuse large B cell lymphoma, follicular lymphoma, chronic lymphocytic lymphoma, chronic lymphocytic leukemia, B-cell prolymphocytic leukemia, chromic myelogenous leukemia, B-ALL, Philadelphia chromosome positive B-ALL lymphoplamascytic lymphoma/Waldenstrom macroglobulinemia, splenic marginal zone lymphoma, plasma cell myeloma, plasmacytoma, extranodal marginal zone B cell lymphoma, nodal marginal zone B cell lymphoma, mantle cell lymphoma, mediastinal (thymic) large B cell lymphoma, intravascular large B cell lymphoma, primary effusion lymphoma, burkitt lymphoma/leukemia, or lymphomatoid granulomatosis. In some embodiments, the compound disclosed herein is administered in combination with another an anti-cancer agent e.g., the anti-cancer agent is an inhibitor of mitogen-activated protein kinase signaling, e.g., U0126, PD98059, PD184352, PD0325901, ARRY-142886, SB239063, SP600125, BAY 43-9006, wortmannin, or LY294002.
In yet another embodiment disclosed herein, the patient in need or recognized need is suffering from a thromboembolic disorder, e.g., myocardial infarction, angina pectoris, reocclusion after angioplasty, restenosis after angioplasty, reocclusion after aortocoronary bypass, restenosis after aortocoronary bypass, stroke, transitory ischemia, a peripheral arterial occlusive disorder, pulmonary embolism, and deep venous thrombosis.
Yet another embodiment disclosed herein is the use of compounds and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof disclosed herein for use as a medicament. In one embodiment, the use is for treating inflammatory disease or proliferative diseases.
In yet another embodiment disclosed herein is the use of a compound and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof disclosed herein in the manufacture of a medicament for treating an inflammatory disease in a patient in need or recognized need of such treatment in which the activity of BTK or other tyrosine kinases contribute to the pathology and/or symptoms of the disease. In one embodiment the tyrosine kinase protein is BTK. In another embodiment, the disease is chosen from respiratory, cardiovascular, and proliferative diseases.
In any of the aforementioned embodiments disclosed herein involving the treatment of proliferative disorders, including cancer, are further embodiments involving combination therapy. In those embodiments, the compound and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof disclosed herein is administered in combination with at least one additional agent chosen from alemtuzumab, arsenic trioxide, asparaginase (pegylated or non-), bevacizumab, cetuximab, platinum-based compounds such as cisplatin, cladribine, aunorubicin/doxorubicin/idarubicin, irinotecan, fludarabine, 5-fluorouracil, gemtuzamab, methotrexate, paclitaxel, Taxol™, docetaxol, temozolomide, thioguanine, or classes of drugs including hormones (an antiestrogen, an antiandrogen, and gonadotropin releasing hormone analogues, interferons such as alpha interferon, nitrogen mustards. such as busulfan, melphalan, and mechlorethamine, retinoids, such as tretinoin, topoisomerase inhibitors, such as irinotecan and topotecan, tyrosine kinase inhibitors such as gefinitinib and imatinib, and agents to treat signs or symptoms induced by such therapy including, for example, allopurinol, filgrastim, granisetron/ondansetron/palonosetron, and dronabinol. When combination therapy is used, the agents can be administered simultaneously or sequentially. The kinase inhibitory activity of the compounds of the present disclosure can be tested by methods well known the art. The BTK inhibitory activity of the compounds and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof of the present disclosure can be tested using the in vitro and in vivo assays described in Biological Examples 1-3 below. A determination of kinase inhibitory activity by any of those assays is considered to be kinase inhibitory activity within the scope of this disclosure even if any or all of the other assays do not result in a determination of kinase inhibitory activity.
Without being bound to any specific mechanistic theory, in those embodiments wherein the compound of the present disclosure is a reversible covalent inhibitor, it is believed that the cysteine sulfhydryl group and a carbon atom forming part of the carbon-carbon double bond (i.e. olefin) of the compound of the present disclosure can form a reversible, i.e., labile, covalent bond, defined herein, such as wherein Cys 481 attacks an electron deficient carbon atom of the carbon-carbon double bond (olefin) in the compound of present disclosure to form a thiol adduct (e.g., Michael reaction with cysteine).
In some embodiments, the electron deficient carbon atom of the olefin is distal to the carbon attached to the cyano group and to the electron withdrawing —Z—CO— moiety (see Formula I, IA, IB, II) in the compounds of the present disclosure. Therefore, the combination of the cyano and the “—Z—CO—” moieties and the olefinic moiety to which they are bonded in the compounds of the present disclosure can increase the reactivity of the olefin to form a thiol adduct with the active site cysteine residue in BTK.
The compounds of the present disclosure bind with BTK in two different manners. In addition to the labile covalent binding, discussed above, they also form non-covalent binding (e.g., via van der Waals binding, hydrogen binding, hydrophobic binding, hydrophilic binding, and/or electrostatic charge binding) with BTK, the non-covalent binding being sufficient to at least partially inhibit the kinase activity of the BTK.
As disclosed herein, the labile covalent binding between the compound of the disclosure and BTK occurs between the olefin in the inhibitor and the cysteine 481 residue thiol side chain at or near the site where the compound has the aforementioned non-covalent binding with the BTK.
As is evident, the compounds of the present disclosure which are reversible covalent inhibitors have both a cysteine-mediated covalent binding and a non-covalent binding with the BTK. This is in contrast with non-covalent reversible inhibitors which inhibit the BTK only via non-covalent binding and lack the cysteine-mediated covalent binding.
The result of the binding of the compounds of the present disclosure with BTK in the two different manners is a reversible covalent inhibitor having a slow off-rate and a protracted duration of action, in some instances comparable to an irreversible covalent inhibitor without forming permanent irreversible protein adducts. The difference between irreversible and reversible covalent inhibitors, particularly the compounds disclosed herein, can be ascertained utilizing assays disclosed herein.
In general, the binding involved in an inhibitor that forms a reversible covalent bond with BTK, i.e., the compounds disclosed herein, is stable when the BTK is in certain configurations and susceptible to being broken when the BTK is in different configurations (in both cases under physiologic conditions), whereas the interaction between an inhibitor that forms an irreversible covalent bond is stable under physiologic conditions even when the BTK is in different configurations.
A reversible covalent bond often imparts unique properties related to the residence time of the compound within the cysteine-containing binding site. In this context, residence time refers to the temporal duration of the compound-target complex under different conditions (see Copeland R A, Pompliano D L, Meek T D. Drug-target residence time and its implications for lead optimization. Nat. Rev. Drug Discov. 5(9), 730-739 (2006).
The presence of a reversible covalent bond in a reversible covalent inhibitor as disclosed herein can lead to an extended residence time when compared to a compound that does not form a covalent bond with BTK. In one embodiment disclosed herein the compounds of the present disclosure that are reversible covalent inhibitors have a residence time of at least about 1 h, residence time may be measured using an occupancy assay in a biochemical or cellular environment (see Biological Example 7 below). Additionally, residence time may be measured using a functional assay following a defined wash-out period.
Compounds that form an irreversible covalent bond in an irreversible covalent inhibitor share these extended residence time properties but may nonetheless be differentiated from a reversible covalent inhibitor using a reversibility assay. The ability of the compound of the disclosure to form reversible covalent bond with Cys481 of BTK (UniprotKB Sequence ID Q06187) and the olefinic bond in the compound of the disclosure, can be determined by the assays described in Biological Examples 5-8 below. A determination of the binding reversibility of the covalent bond between the cysteine residue and the olefinic bond of the compound of the disclosure by any of Biological Examples 5-8 below is considered to be binding reversibility within the scope of this disclosure even if one or more of the other methods does not result in a determination of binding reversibility.
In general, the compounds of this disclosure will be administered in a therapeutically effective amount by any of the accepted modes of administration for agents that serve similar utilities. Therapeutically effective amounts of the compounds disclosed herein may range from about 0.01 to about 500 mg per kg patient body weight per day, which can be administered in single or multiple doses. A suitable dosage level may be about 0.01 to about 250 mg/kg per day, about 0.05 to about 100 mg/kg per day, or about 0.1 to about 50 mg/kg per day. Within this range, the dosage can be about 0.05 to about 0.5, about 0.5 to about 5 or about 5 to about 50 mg/kg per day. For oral administration, the compositions can be provided in the form of tablets containing about 1.0 to about 1000 milligrams of the active ingredient, particularly about 1, 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 50, 75, 100, 150, 200, 250, 300, 400, 500, 600, 750, 800, 900, and 1000 milligrams of the active ingredient. The actual amount administered of the compound and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof of this disclosure, i.e., the active ingredient, will depend upon numerous factors such as the severity of the disease to be treated, the age and relative health of the patient, the potency of the compound and/or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof being utilized, the route and form of administration, and other factors.
In general, compounds and/or pharmaceutically acceptable salts of this disclosure will be administered as pharmaceutical compositions by any one of the following routes: oral, systemic (e.g., transdermal, intranasal or by suppository), topically, or parenteral (e.g., intramuscular, intravenous or subcutaneous) administration. The preferred manner of administration is oral using a convenient daily dosage regimen, which can be adjusted according to the degree of affliction. Compositions can take the form of tablets, capsules, semisolids, powders, sustained release formulations, enteric coated or delayed release formulation, solutions, suspensions, elixirs, aerosols, or any other appropriate compositions.
The choice of formulation depends on various factors such as the mode of drug administration (e.g., for oral administration, formulations in the form of tablets, pills or capsules are preferred) and the bioavailability of the drug substance. Recently, pharmaceutical formulations have been developed especially for drugs that show poor bioavail ability based upon the principle that bioavailability can be increased by increasing the surface area i.e., decreasing particle size. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,288 describes a pharmaceutical formulation having particles in the size range from 10 to 1,000 nm in which the active material is supported on a crosslinked matrix of macromolecules. U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,684 describes the production of a pharmaceutical formulation in which the drug substance is pulverized to nanoparticles (average particle size of 400 nm) in the presence of a surface modifier and then dispersed in a liquid medium to give a pharmaceutical formulation that exhibits remarkably high bioavailability.
The compositions are comprised of, in general, a compound and/or pharmaceutically acceptable salt disclosed herein in combination with at least one pharmaceutically acceptable excipient such as binders, surfactants, diluents, buffering agents, antiadherents, glidants, hydrophilic or hydrophobic polymers, retardants, stabilizing agents or stabilizers, disintegrants or superdisintegrants, antioxidants, antifoaming agents, fillers, flavors, colors, lubricants, sorbents, preservatives, plasticizers, and sweeteners. Acceptable excipients are non-toxic, aid administration, and do not adversely affect the therapeutic benefit of the compound disclosed herein. Such excipient may be any solid, liquid, semi-solid or, in the case of an aerosol composition, gaseous excipient that is generally available to one of skill in the art.
Solid pharmaceutical excipients include starch, cellulose, talc, glucose, lactose, sucrose, gelatin, malt, rice, flour, chalk, silica gel, magnesium stearate, sodium stearate, glycerol monostearate, sodium chloride, dried skim milk and the like. Liquid and semisolid excipients may be selected from glycerol, propylene glycol, water, ethanol and various oils, including those of petroleum, animal, vegetable or synthetic origin, e.g., peanut oil, soybean oil, mineral oil, sesame oil, etc. Liquid carriers, particularly for injectable solutions, include water, saline, aqueous dextrose, and glycols.
The compounds and/or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of the present disclosure can also be administered intranasally. Intranasal formulations are known in the art e.g., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,476,116, 5,116,817 and 6,391,452, each of which is incorporated herein by reference. The choice of excipients will depend upon the nature of the nasal dosage form e.g., solutions, suspensions, or powder. For administration by inhalation, the compounds and/or pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the present disclosure may be in the form of solutions, suspensions, and powders. These formulations are administered as an aerosol, a mist, or a powder and can be delivered from pressurized packs or a nebulizer with a suitable propellant such as dichlorodifluoromethane, trichlorofluoromethane, nitrogen, carbon dioxide, etc. In the case of a pressurized aerosol, the dosage unit may be determined by providing a valve to deliver a metered amount. Capsules and cartridges for use in an inhaler may be formulated containing a powder mix of the compound disclosed herein and a suitable powder base such as lactose or starch.
Topical formulation can be liquids, suspension, emulsions, and the like, and can be prepared by methods well known in the art. The formulation will contain, on a weight percent (wt %) basis, from about 0.01-99.99 wt % of a compound and/or pharmaceutically acceptable salt disclosed herein based on the total formulation, with the balance being one or more suitable pharmaceutical excipients and can be administered in single or multiple doses. Suitable excipients include polymers, surfactants, buffering or pH adjusting agents, tonicity and osmotic adjusting agent(s), preservatives, and dispersing agents.
Other suitable pharmaceutical excipients and their formulations are described in Remington's Pharmaceutical Sciences, edited by E. W. Martin (Mack Publishing Company, 20th ed., 2000).
The level of the compound in a formulation can vary within the full range employed by those skilled in the art. Typically, the formulation will contain, on a weight percent (wt %) basis, from about 0.01-99.99 wt % of a compound and/or pharmaceutically acceptable salt disclosed herein based on the total formulation, with the balance being one or more suitable pharmaceutical excipients.
The compounds and/or pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the present disclosure may be used in combination with one or more other drugs in the treatment of diseases or conditions for which compounds of the present disclosure or the other drugs may have utility, where the combination of the drugs together are safer or more effective than either drug alone. Such other drug(s) may be administered, by a route and in an amount commonly used therefore, contemporaneously or sequentially with a compound of the present disclosure. When a compound and/or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of the present disclosure is used contemporaneously with one or more other drugs, a pharmaceutical composition in unit dosage form containing such other drugs and the compound and/or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of the present disclosure is preferred. However, the combination therapy may also include therapies in which the compound and/or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of the present disclosure and one or more other drugs are administered on different overlapping schedules. It is also contemplated that when used in combination with one or more other active ingredients, the compounds and/or pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the present disclosure and the other active ingredients may be used in lower doses than when each is used singly.
Accordingly, the pharmaceutical compositions of the present disclosure also include those that contain one or more other active ingredients, in addition to a compound and/or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of the present disclosure.
The above combinations include combinations of a compound of the present disclosure not only with one other active compound, but also with two or more other active compounds. Likewise, compounds and/or pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the present disclosure may be used in combination with other drugs that are used in the prevention, treatment, control, amelioration, or reduction of risk of the diseases or conditions for which compounds of the present disclosure are useful. Such other drugs may be administered, by a route and in an amount commonly used therefore by those skilled in the art, contemporaneously or sequentially with a compound and/or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of the present disclosure. When a compound and/or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of the present disclosure is used contemporaneously with one or more other drugs, a pharmaceutical composition containing such other drugs in addition to the compound and/or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of the present disclosure is preferred. Accordingly, the pharmaceutical compositions of the present disclosure also include those that also contain one or more other active ingredients, in addition to a compound and/or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of the present disclosure. The weight ratio of the compound and/or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of the present disclosure to the second active ingredient may be varied and will depend upon the effective dose of each ingredient. Generally, an effective dose of each will be used.
Where the patient is suffering from or at risk of suffering from an autoimmune disease, an inflammatory disease, or an allergy disease, a compound and/or pharmaceutically acceptable salt of present disclosure can be used in with one or more of the following therapeutic agents in any combination: immunosuppressants (e.g., tacrolimus, diethylstilbestrol, rapamicin, methotrexate, cyclophosphamide, azathioprine, mercaptopurine, mycophenolate, or FTY720), glucocorticoids (e.g., prednisone, cortisone acetate, prednisolone, methylprednisolone, dexamethasone, betamethasone, triamcinolone, beclometasone, fludrocortisone acetate, deoxycorticosterone acetate, aldosterone), non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (e.g., salicylates, arylalkanoic acids, 2-arylpropionic acids, N-arylanthranilic acids, oxicams, coxibs, or sulphonanilides), Cox-2-specific inhibitors (e.g., valdecoxib, celecoxib, or rofecoxib), leflunomide, gold thioglucose, gold thiomalate, aurofin, sulfasalazine, hydroxychloroquinine, minocycline, TNF-.alpha. binding proteins (e.g., infliximab, etanercept, or adalimumab), abatacept, anakinra, interferon-.beta., interferon-.gamma., interleukin-2, allergy vaccines, antihistamines, antileukotrienes, beta-agonists, theophylline, and anticholinergics.
Where the patient is suffering from or at risk of suffering from a B-cell proliferative disorder (e.g., plasma cell myeloma), the patient can be treated with a compound and/or pharmaceutically acceptable salt disclosed herein in any combination with one or more other anti-cancer agents. In some embodiments, one or more of the anti-cancer agents are proapoptotic agents. Examples of anti-cancer agents include, but are not limited to, any of the following: gossyphol, genasense, polyphenol E, Chlorofusin, all trans-retinoic acid (ATRA), bryostatin, tumor necrosis factor-related apoptosis-inducing ligand (TRAIL), 5-aza-2′-deoxycytidine, all trans retinoic acid, doxorubicin, vincristine, etoposide, gemcitabine, imatinib (Gleevec™), geldanamycin, 17-N-Allylamino-17-Demethoxygeldanamycin (17-AAG), flavopiridol, LY294002, bortezomib, trastuzumab, BAY 11-7082, PKC412, or PD184352, Taxol™, also referred to as “paclitaxel”, which is a well-known anti-cancer drug which acts by enhancing and stabilizing microtubule formation, and docetaxol, such as Taxotere™. Compounds that have the basic taxane skeleton as a common structure feature, have also been shown to have the ability to arrest cells in the G2-M phases due to stabilized microtubules and may be useful for treating cancer in combination with the compounds described herein.
Further examples of anti-cancer agents for use in combination with a compound disclosed herein include inhibitors of mitogen-activated protein kinase signaling, e.g., U0126, PD98059, PD184352, PD0325901, ARRY-142886, SB239063, SP600125, BAY 43-9006, wortmannin, or LY294002; Syk inhibitors; mTOR inhibitors; and antibodies (e.g., rituxan).
Other anti-cancer agents that can be employed in combination with a compound disclosed herein include Adriamycin, Dactinomycin, Bleomycin, Vinblastine, Cisplatin, acivicin; aclarubicin; acodazole hydrochloride; acronine; adozelesin; aldesleukin; altretamine; ambomycin; ametantrone acetate; aminoglutethimide; amsacrine; anastrozole; anthramycin; asparaginase; asperlin; azacitidine; azetepa; azotomycin; batimastat; benzodepa; bicalutamide; bisantrene hydrochloride; bisnafide dimesylate; bizelesin; bleomycin sulfate; brequinar sodium; bropirimine; busulfan; cactinomycin; calusterone; caracemide; carbetimer; carboplatin; carmustine; carubicin hydrochloride; carzelesin; cedefingol; chlorambucil; cirolemycin; cladribine; crisnatol mesylate; cyclophosphamide; cytarabine; dacarbazine; daunorubicin hydrochloride; decitabine; dexormaplatin; dezaguanine; dezaguanine mesylate; diaziquone; doxorubicin; doxorubicin hydrochloride; droloxifene; droloxifene citrate; dromostanolone propionate; duazomycin; edatrexate; eflornithine hydrochloride; elsamitrucin; enloplatin; enpromate; epipropidine; epirubicin hydrochloride; erbulozole; esorubicin hydrochloride; estramustine; estramustine phosphate sodium; etanidazole; etoposide; etoposide phosphate; etoprine; fadrozole hydrochloride; fazarabine; fenretinide; floxuridine; fludarabine phosphate; fluorouracil; flurocitabine; fosquidone; fostriecin sodium; gemcitabine; gemcitabine hydrochloride; hydroxyurea; idarubicin hydrochloride; ifosfamide; ilmofosine; interleukin II (including recombinant interleukin II, or rIL2), interferon alfa-2a; interferon alfa-2b; interferon alfa-n1; interferon alfa-n3; interferon beta-1a; interferon gamma-1 b; iproplatin; irinotecan hydrochloride; lanreotide acetate; letrozole; leuprolide acetate; liarozole hydrochloride; lometrexol sodium; lomustine; losoxantrone hydrochloride; masoprocol; maytansine; mechlorethamine hydrochloride; megestrol acetate; melengestrol acetate; melphalan; menogaril; mercaptopurine; methotrexate; methotrexate sodium; metoprine; meturedepa; mitindomide; mitocarcin; mitocromin; mitogillin; mitomalcin; mitomycin; mitosper; mitotane; mitoxantrone hydrochloride; mycophenolic acid; nocodazole; nogalamycin; ormaplatin; oxisuran; pegaspargase; peliomycin; pentamustine; peplomycin sulfate; perfosfamide; pipobroman; piposulfan; piroxantrone hydrochloride; plicamycin; plomestane; porfimer sodium; porfiromycin; prednimustine; procarbazine hydrochloride; puromycin; puromycin hydrochloride; pyrazofurin; riboprine; rogletimide; safingol; safingol hydrochloride; semustine; simtrazene; sparfosate sodium; sparsomycin; spirogermanium hydrochloride; spiromustine; spiroplatin; streptonigrin; streptozocin; sulofenur; talisomycin; tecogalan sodium; tegafur; teloxantrone hydrochloride; temoporfin; teniposide; teroxirone; testolactone; thiamiprine; thioguanine; thiotepa; tiazofurin; tirapazamine; toremifene citrate; trestolone acetate; triciribine phosphate; trimetrexate; trimetrexate glucuronate; triptorelin; tubulozole hydrochloride; uracil mustard; uredepa; vapreotide; verteporfin; vinblastine sulfate; vincristine sulfate; vindesine; vindesine sulfate; vinepidine sulfate; vinglycinate sulfate; vinleurosine sulfate; vinorelbine tartrate; vinrosidine sulfate; vinzolidine sulfate; vorozole; zeniplatin; zinostatin; zorubicin hydrochloride.
Other anti-cancer agents that can be employed in combination with a compound and/or pharmaceutically acceptable salt disclosed herein include: 20-epi-1, 25 dihydroxyvitamin D3; 5-ethynyluracil; abiraterone; aclarubicin; acylfulvene; adecypenol; adozelesin; aldesleukin; ALL-TK antagonists; altretamine; ambamustine; amidox; amifostine; aminolevulinic acid; amrubicin; amsacrine; anagrelide; anastrozole; andrographolide; angiogenesis inhibitors; antagonist D; antagonist G; antarelix; anti-dorsalizing morphogenetic protein-1; antiandrogen, prostatic carcinoma; antiestrogen; antineoplaston; antisense oligonucleotides; aphidicolin glycinate; apoptosis gene modulators; apoptosis regulators; apurinic acid; ara-CDP-DL-PTBA; arginine deaminase; asulacrine; atamestane; atrimustine; axinastatin 1; axinastatin 2; axinastatin 3; azasetron; azatoxin; azatyrosine; baccatin III derivatives; balanol; batimastat; BCR/ABL antagonists; benzochlorins; benzoylstaurosporine; beta lactam derivatives; beta-alethine; betaclamycin B; betulinic acid; bFGF inhibitor; bicalutamide; bisantrene; bisaziridinyispermine; bisnafide; bistratene A; bizelesin; breflate; bropirimine; budotitane; buthionine sulfoximine; calcipotriol; calphostin C; camptothecin derivatives; canarypox IL-2; capecitabine; carboxamide-amino-triazole; carboxyamidotriazole; CaRest M3; CARN 700; cartilage derived inhibitor; carzelesin; casein kinase inhibitors (ICOS); castanospermine; cecropin B; cetrorelix; chlorins; chloroquinoxaline sulfonamide; cicaprost; cis-porphyrin; cladribine; clomifene analogues; clotrimazole; collismycin A; collismycin B; combretastatin A4; combretastatin analogue; conagenin; crambescidin 816; crisnatol; cryptophycin 8; cryptophycin A derivatives; curacin A; cyclopentanthraquinones; cycloplatam; cypemycin; cytarabine ocfosfate; cytolytic factor; cytostatin; dacliximab; decitabine; dehydrodidemnin B; deslorelin; dexamethasone; dexifosfamide; dexrazoxane; dexverapamil; diaziquone; didemnin B; didox; diethylnorspermine; dihydro-5-azacytidine; 9-dioxamycin; diphenyl spiromustine; docosanol; dolasetron; doxifluridine; droloxifene; dronabinol; duocarmycin SA; ebselen; ecomustine; edelfosine; edrecolomab; eflomithine; elemene; emitefur; epirubicin; epristeride; estramustine analogue; estrogen agonists; estrogen antagonists; etanidazole; etoposide phosphate; exemestane; fadrozole; fazarabine; fenretinide; filgrastim; fmasteride; flavopiridol; flezelastine; fluasterone; fludarabine; fluorodaunorunicin hydrochloride; forfenimex; formestane; fostriecin; fotemustine; gadolinium texaphyrin; gallium nitrate; galocitabine; ganirelix; gelatinase inhibitors; gemcitabine; glutathione inhibitors; hepsulfam; heregulin; hexamethylene bisacetamide; hypericin; ibandronic acid; idarubicin; idoxifene; idramantone; ilmofosine; ilomastat; imidazoacridones; imiquimod; immunostimulant peptides; insulin-like growth factor-1 receptor inhibitor; interferon agonists; interferons; interleukins; iobenguane; iododoxorubicin; ipomeanol, 4-; iroplact; irsogladine; isobengazole; isohomohalicondrin B; itasetron; jasplakinolide; kahalalide F; lamellarin-N triacetate; lanreotide; leinamycin; lenograstim; lentinan sulfate; leptolstatin; letrozole; leukemia inhibiting factor; leukocyte alpha interferon; leuprolide+estrogen+progesterone; leuprorelin; levamisole; liarozole; linear polyamine analogue; lipophilic disaccharide peptide; lipophilic platinum compounds; lissoclinamide 7; lobaplatin; lombricine; lometrexol; lonidamine; losoxantrone; lovastatin; loxoribine; lurtotecan; lutetium texaphyrin; lysofylline; lytic peptides; maitansine; mannostatin A; marimastat; masoprocol; maspin; matrilysin inhibitors; matrix metalloproteinase inhibitors; menogaril; merbarone; meterelin; methioninase; metoclopramide; MIF inhibitor; mifepristone; miltefosine; mirimostim; mismatched double stranded RNA; mitoguazone; mitolactol; mitomycin analogues; mitonafide; mitotoxin fibroblast growth factor-saporin; mitoxantrone; mofarotene; molgramostim; monoclonal antibody, human chorionic gonadotrophin; monophosphoryl lipid A+diethylstilbestrol cell wall sk; mopidamol; multiple drug resistance gene inhibitor; multiple tumor suppressor 1-based therapy; mustard anticancer agent; mycaperoxide B; mycobacterial cell wall extract; myriaporone; N-acetyldinaline; N-substituted benzamides; nafarelin; nagrestip; naloxone+pentazocine; napavin; naphterpin; nartograstim; nedaplatin; nemorubicin; neridronic acid; neutral endopeptidase; nilutamide; nisamycin; nitric oxide modulators; nitroxide antioxidant; nitrullyn; O6-benzylguanine; octreotide; okicenone; oligonucleotides; onapristone; ondansetron; ondansetron; oracin; oral cytokine inducer; ormaplatin; osaterone; oxaliplatin; oxaunomycin; palauamine; palmitoylrhizoxin; pamidronic acid; panaxytriol; panomifene; parabactin; pazelliptine; pegaspargase; peldesine; pentosan polysulfate sodium; pentostatin; pentrozole; perflubron; perfosfamide; perillyl alcohol; phenazinomycin; phenylacetate; phosphatase inhibitors; picibanil; pilocarpine hydrochloride; pirarubicin; piritrexim; placetin A; placetin B; plasminogen activator inhibitor; platinum complex; platinum compounds; platinum-triamine complex; porfimer sodium; porfiromycin; prednisone; propyl bis-acridone; prostaglandin J2; proteasome inhibitors; protein A-based immune modulator; protein kinase C inhibitor; protein kinase C inhibitors, microalgal; protein tyrosine phosphatase inhibitors; purine nucleoside phosphorylase inhibitors; purpurins; pyrazoloacridine; pyridoxylated hemoglobin polyoxyethylerie conjugate; raf antagonists; raltitrexed; ramosetron; ras farnesyl protein transferase inhibitors; ras inhibitors; ras-GAP inhibitor; retelliptine demethylated; rhenium Re 186 etidronate; rhizoxin; ribozymes; R.sub.11 retinamide; rogletimide; rohitukine; romurtide; roquinimex; rubiginone B1; ruboxyl; safingol; saintopin; SarCNU; sarcophytol A; sargramostim; Sdi 1 mimetics; semustine; senescence derived 1; sense oligonucleotides; signal transduction inhibitors; signal transduction modulators; single chain antigen-binding protein; sizofuran; sobuzoxane; sodium borocaptate; sodium phenylacetate; solverol; somatomedin binding protein; sonermin; sparfosic acid; spicamycin D; spiromustine; splenopentin; spongistatin 1; squalamine; stem cell inhibitor; stem-cell division inhibitors; stipiamide; stromelysin inhibitors; sulfinosine; superactive vasoactive intestinal peptide antagonist; suradista; suramin; swainsonine; synthetic glycosaminoglycans; tallimustine; tamoxifen methiodide; tauromustine; tazarotene; tecogalan sodium; tegafur; tellurapyrylium; telomerase inhibitors; temoporfin; temozolomide; teniposide; tetrachlorodecaoxide; tetrazomine; thaliblastine; thiocoraline; thrombopoietin; thrombopoietin mimetic; thymalfasin; thymopoietin receptor agonist; thymotrinan; thyroid stimulating hormone; tin ethyl etiopurpurin; tirapazamine; titanocene bichloride; topsentin; toremifene; totipotent stem cell factor; translation inhibitors; tretinoin; triacetyluridine; triciribine; trimetrexate; triptorelin; tropisetron; turosteride; tyrosine kinase inhibitors; tyrphostins; UBC inhibitors; ubenimex; urogenital sinus-derived growth inhibitory factor; urokinase receptor antagonists; vapreotide; variolin B; vector system, erythrocyte gene therapy; velaresol; veramine; verdins; verteporfin; vinorelbine; vinxaltine; vitaxin; vorozole; zanoterone; zeniplatin; zilascorb; and zinostatin stimalamer.
Yet other anticancer agents that can be employed in combination with a compound disclosed herein include alkylating agents, antimetabolites, natural products, or hormones, e.g., nitrogen mustards (e.g., mechloroethamine, cyclophosphamide, chlorambucil, etc.), alkyl sulfonates (e.g., busulfan), nitrosoureas (e.g., carmustine, lomustine, etc.), or triazenes (decarbazine, etc.). Examples of antimetabolites include but are not limited to folic acid analog (e.g., methotrexate), or pyrimidine analogs (e.g., Cytarabine), purine analogs (e.g., mercaptopurine, thioguanine, pentostatin).
Examples of natural products useful in combination with a compound or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt disclosed herein include but are not limited to vinca alkaloids (e.g., diethylstilbestrol, vincristine), epipodophyllotoxins (e.g., etoposide), antibiotics (e.g., daunorubicin, doxorubicin, bleomycin), enzymes (e.g., L-asparaginase), or biological response modifiers (e.g., interferon alpha).
Examples of alkylating agents that can be employed in combination a compound or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt disclosed herein include, but are not limited to, nitrogen mustards (e.g., mechloroethamine, cyclophosphamide, chlorambucil, melphalan, etc.), ethylenimine and methylmelamines (e.g., hexamethlymelamine, thiotepa), alkyl sulfonates (e.g., busulfan), nitrosoureas (e.g., carmustine, lomustine, semustine, streptozocin, etc.), or triazenes (decarbazine, etc.). Examples of antimetabolites include, but are not limited to folic acid analog (e.g., methotrexate), or pyrimidine analogs (e.g., fluorouracil, floxuridine, Cytarabine), purine analogs (e.g., mercaptopurine, thioguanine, pentostatin.
Examples of hormones and antagonists useful in combination a compound or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt disclosed herein include, but are not limited to, adrenocorticosteroids (e.g., prednisone), progestins (e.g., hydroxyprogesterone caproate, megestrol acetate, medroxyprogesterone acetate), estrogens (e.g., diethylstilbestrol, ethinyl estradiol), antiestrogen (e.g., tamoxifen), androgens (e.g., testosterone propionate, fluoxymesterone), antiandrogen (e.g., flutamide), gonadotropin releasing hormone analog (e.g., leuprolide). Other agents that can be used in the methods and compositions described herein for the treatment or prevention of cancer include platinum coordination complexes (e.g., cisplatin, carboblatin), anthracenedione (e.g., mitoxantrone), substituted urea (e.g., hydroxyurea), methyl hydrazine derivative (e.g., procarbazine), adrenocortical suppressant (e.g., mitotane, aminoglutethimide).
Examples of anti-cancer agents which act by arresting cells in the G2-M phases due to stabilized microtubules and which can be used in combination with an BTK inhibitor compound and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of the disclosure include without limitation the following marketed drugs and drugs in development: Erbulozole (also known as R-55104), Dolastatin 10 (also known as DLS-10 and NSC-376128), Mivobulin isethionate (also known as CI-980), Vincristine, NSC-639829, Discodermolide (also known as NVP-XX-A-296), ABT-751 (Abbott, also known as E-7010), Altorhyrtins (such as Altorhyrtin A and Altorhyrtin C), Spongistatins (such as Spongistatin 1, Spongistatin 2, Spongistatin 3, Spongistatin 4, Spongistatin 5, Spongistatin 6, Spongistatin 7, Spongistatin 8, and Spongistatin 9), Cemadotin hydrochloride (also known as LU-103793 and NSC-D-669356), Epothilones (such as Epothilone A, Epothilone B, Epothilone C (also known as desoxyepothilone A or dEpoA), Epothilone D (also referred to as KOS-862, dEpoB, and desoxyepothilone B), Epothilone E, Epothilone F, Epothilone B N-oxide, Epothilone A N-oxide, 16-aza-epothilone B, 21-aminoepothilone B (also known as BMS-310705), 21-hydroxyepothilone D (also known as Desoxyepothilone F and dEpoF), 26-fluoroepothilone), Auristatin PE (also known as NSC-654663), Soblidotin (also known as TZT-1027), LS-4559-P (Pharmacia, also known as LS-4577), LS-4578 (Pharmacia, also known as LS-477-P), LS-4477 (Pharmacia), LS-4559 (Pharmacia), RPR-112378 (Aventis), Vincristine sulfate, DZ-3358 (Daiichi), FR-182877 (Fujisawa, also known as WS-9885B), GS-164 (Takeda), GS-198 (Takeda), KAR-2 (Hungarian Academy of Sciences), BSF-223651 (BASF, also known as ILX-651 and LU-223651), SAH-49960 (Lilly/Novartis), SDZ-268970 (Lilly/Novartis), AM-97 (Armad/Kyowa Hakko), AM-132 (Armad), AM-138 (Armad/Kyowa Hakko), IDN-5005 (Indena), Cryptophycin 52 (also known as LY-355703), AC-7739 (Ajinomoto, also known as AVE-8063A and CS-39.HCl), AC-7700 (Ajinomoto, also known as AVE-8062, AVE-8062A, CS-39-L-Ser.HCl, and RPR-258062A), Vitilevuamide, Tubulysin A, Canadensol, Centaureidin (also known as NSC-106969), T-138067 (Tularik, also known as T-67, TL-138067 and TI-138067), COBRA-1 (Parker Hughes Institute, also known as DDE-261 and WHI-261), H10 (Kansas State University), H16 (Kansas State University), Oncocidin A1 (also known as BTO-956 and DIME), DDE-313 (Parker Hughes Institute), Fijianolide B. Laulimalide, SPA-2 (Parker Hughes Institute), SPA-1 (Parker Hughes Institute, also known as SPIKET-P), 3-IAABU (Cytoskeleton/Mt. Sinai School of Medicine, also known as MF-569), Narcosine (also known as NSC-5366), Nascapine, D-24851 (Asta Medica), A-105972 (Abbott), Hemiasterlin, 3-BAABU (Cytoskeleton/Mt. Sinai School of Medicine, also known as MF-191), TMPN (Arizona State University), Vanadocene acetylacetonate, T-138026 (Tularik), Monsatrol, Inanocine (also known as NSC-698666), 3-IAABE (Cytoskeleton/Mt. Sinai School of Medicine), A-204197 (Abbott), T-607 (Tuiarik, also known as T-900607), RPR-115781 (Aventis), Eleutherobins (such as Desmethyleleutherobin, Desaetyleleutherobin, Isoeleutherobin A, and Z-Eleutherobin), Caribaeoside, Caribaeolin, Halichondrin B, D-64131 (Asta Medica), D-68144 (Asta Medica), Diazonamide A, A-293620 (Abbott), NPI-2350 (Nereus), Taccalonolide A, TUB-245 (Aventis), A-259754 (Abbott), Diozostatin, (−)-Phenylahistin (also known as NSCL-96F037), D-68838 (Asta Medica), D-68836 (Asta Medica), Myoseverin B, D-43411 (Zentaris, also known as D-81862), A-289099 (Abbott), A-318315 (Abbott), HTI-286 (also known as SPA-110, trifluoroacetate salt) (Wyeth), D-82317 (Zentaris), D-82318 (Zentaris), SC-12983 (NCI), Resverastatin phosphate sodium, BPR-OY-007 (National Health Research Institutes), and SSR-250411 (Sanofi).
Where the patient is suffering from or at risk of suffering from a thromboembolic disorder (e.g., stroke), the patient can be treated with a compound and/or pharmaceutically acceptable salt disclosed herein in any combination with one or more other anti-thromboembolic agents. Examples of anti-thromboembolic agents include, but are not limited any of the following: thrombolytic agents (e.g., alteplase anistreplase, streptokinase, urokinase, or tissue plasminogen activator), heparin, tinzaparin, warfarin, dabigatran (e.g., dabigatran etexilate), factor Xa inhibitors (e.g., fondaparinux, draparinux, rivaroxaban, DX-9065a, otamixaban, LY517717, or YM150), ticlopidine, clopidogrel, CS-747 (prasugrel, LY640315), ximelagatran, or BIBR 1048.